


The Place Halfway

by Dokuhan



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: It all starts with a wedding invitation.





	

Admittedly, Sakuma was more than a little bit surprised when he got a wedding invitation in the mail.

Kaminaga had never really been _his_ friend, he was part of the group Miyoshi ran with and they’d only really hung out out of you’re-dating-my-best-friend obligation. After _**the breakup**_ it wasn’t like they talked much outside of polite, sporadic conversations over social media. He just figured it was something that would eventually fade away as the years went by.

And yet there it was, almost two years after _**the breakup**_ (and yes, it was serious enough to warrant emphasis) a plain white cardstock with the words “you are cordially invited” embossed in gold. Sakuma only vaguely remembered getting the save the date, it had come in the mail while he was busy moving the last of his things out of Miyoshi’s apartment. Logically, he thought that _**the breakup**_ meant that his invitation was revoked since he wasn’t part of the “Miyoshi and his boyfriend, Sakuma” package anymore.

“ _Maybe he made a mistake_ ,” Sakuma thought to himself as he looked over the card for Kaminaga’s cell phone number, “ _or his fiancée forgot._ ”

When he did finally find it and somehow manage to get Kaminaga to answer, a miracle in and of itself, he was just as surprised to find out neither was the case. “Akiko said it would be rude,” Kaminaga explained passively, “and I guess I agree. We’ve known each other long enough and I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t be nice to see how you’re doing. It’s up to you.”

And for a bit, Sakuma did consider saying no, especially if it seemed like Kaminaga didn’t care either way (it was so hard to tell). Then he figured that he’d gotten along well with Akiko and how it would be nice to support her. So he sighed and agreed to go, even if it was going to be awkward with Miyoshi in the wedding party.

So for the next few months, he tried to keep the wedding pushed in the back of his mind. He bought and wrapped his gift early, tucking it deep in the back of one of his closets so he wouldn’t have to bother later. He had more than enough suits so he didn’t have to worry about that. The only issue had been buying a new tie, because the only ones he still owned had been given to him by Miyoshi and the comments that would spring from that were totally unwelcome.

It was easy to forget about until the very last minute, and by the point he could at least give the illusion to prepare for what was to come.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Kaminaga and Akiko had chosen to go for something Western and held it in this large church Sakuma had passed a few times on his way to work. Gold and white decorations filled the space and flowers sat at the edge of every pew. Even though he sat way in the back to avoid awkward eye contact, he still had a good view of the couple.

That was probably the first time he saw Kaminaga actual, genuine smile. Whenever the two of them had interacted it always seemed like he was just smirking or giving him a condescending look, but as he held Akiko’s hands his features softened and happiness just seemed to radiate off of him.

That look made something bitter sit in his stomach and guilty thoughts came up.  


* * *

Miyoshi sat at their kitchen table, leafing through a magazine as he sipped at his coffee.

“Is...is that a wedding magazine?” Sakuma asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“No, it’s the newest issue of Boda.”

“Where did you even get that?”

“It was addressed to the previous tenant,” Miyoshi rolled his eyes as he flipped through another page, “Why would anybody think a feathered wedding dress was a good idea?”

“Okay, but why are you looking at it?”

“You’re just full of questions today, Sakuma-san,” he closed the magazine and took another sip of coffee.

He picked up the magazine and looked through it, “It’s not like we could actually get married. Coming out would probably reflect badly on our careers too.”

“Hm, maybe for you,”Miyoshi shrugged, “Sometimes it’s just nice to see what’s popular. You never know when somebody is going to need your expert advice.”

“Right, whatever,” he looked over the page he just happened to land on, “I think I would prefer a traditional wedding. It’s simpler.”

A scoff, “Well what’s the fun in that? You can be so stuffy, sometimes.”

“My parents would probably be a little less upset about their only son marrying a man if I at least respected some of their beliefs,” he tossed the magazine back on the table, “Plus I always liked the way you look in a kimono.”

Miyoshi looked up at him and quickly hid his smile behind his mug, “Well, there was that time a priest married a gay couple.”

* * *

The reception was held in a fancy hotel within walking distance, and if Sakuma had thought the decorations in the church were extravagant, than the ones there far exceeded that. His original plan had been to only stay for a few hours, enough to give his best wishes to the bride and groom and compliment Akiko’s dress. After that he was going to swiftly make an exit and move on with his life. It’d be easier to avoid Miyoshi or any of his friends that way.

But that plan was quickly dashed when he ran into Odagiri at the entrance and, well, out of all of Miyoshi’s friends he probably liked Odagiri the best. They were both JSDF and he was one of the few that didn’t have anything snippy to say. It would have been rude to just snub him.

“You’re looking well, Sakuma-san,” Odagiri said, shaking his hand, “how are things at the Academy?”

“They’re going well. I assume it’s the same for you?”

He just nodded in agreement, “How about we grab a drink? We can catch up there.”

It wasn’t like he could say no, so we went along with Odagiri. What harm could be in it?

At least that’s what he thought, until he saw Miyoshi sitting there with a rocks glass in hand.

He whipped his head towards Odagiri, who didn’t look the slightest bit guilty so he had no idea if this was done on purpose or if it was a legitimate accident. His face went warm as Miyoshi threw him a harsh look.

“Well, well, Lieutenant. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Miyoshi looked as handsome as he always did, well put together and brimming with his special brand of narcissism. Nothing had changed at all in the two years they’d been separated.

He still made Sakuma’s knees as weak as the first day they met.  


* * *

Nii-chome wasn’t exactly his ideal hangout place. It was far from work and home which made it incredibly inconvenient. But finding a gay bar in Yokohama felt like he was taking a risk way too close to home. The trip itself wasn’t exciting - it was actually a total failure.

The bars were loud and made him feel tense, like he was constantly being watched. He’d only had a few drinks, but they were enough to make a significant dent in his wallet. By the end of the night all he could come home with was a sloshing in his stomach and a bitter loneliness.

He really should have just grabbed the last train home, but after such a night his stomach was growling. So he only wound up stumbling into the izakaya by happenstance.

It was surprisingly empty, with only a few college students close to the entrance and some men in suits towards the back. Sakuma was quick to take his own seat and order his food.

One of the business suit wearing patrons shot him a look. He looked _way_ too young to be drinking, but he still had a beer in his hand. He laughed and nudged at the man next to him, pointing Sakuma out. Then they just huddled together.

It felt really suspicious and went on for far too long. Sakuma was more than tempted to just pay for his food and leave.

Then just as suddenly, one of the men stood up and it felt like he was struck by lightning. This man was more than just handsome, he was beautiful. Sakuma could still remember what Miyoshi was wearing that day, it was that brown three piece suit that he later found out was a favorite. The jacket was currently thrown over a chair and his sleeves were rolled up, but he still looked absolutely stunning. He brushed his wavy, side swept fringe out of his face with one hand while he balanced his drink in the other.

If he hadn’t been sitting down, Sakuma would have needed a chair right away. He hoped the alcohol was enough of an excuse for his rosy cheeks as he shoved a glob of yakisoba in his mouth.

The man sauntered over and pulled out a chair, sitting across from Sakuma. He flashed a smirk and ran his finger around the rim of his shouchuu glass, “You know,” he started, voice just a bit biting, “it’s just a little bit pathetic for you to be sitting here by yourself, isn’t it?”

He swallowed and coughed a little because it was way too much, “Excuse me?”

“I’m assuming you didn’t get lucky tonight?”

“What?”

“Niichome.”

Sakuma’s blood ran cold, “Were you—?”

“Hm, maybe I was. Certainly you would have noticed me,” he sipped his drink, “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. We have to stick together, don’t we?”

“‘We’?”

“Yes, ‘we’,” he nodded back towards his group, where all except two threw their hands up in mocking waves.

“Oh my god,” Sakuma put his head in his hands.

“Watching you is really dragging down our mood, so…”

“I’m leaving then,” he tried to motion for the waiter.

“No, no, I’m not saying that,” he pulled Sakuma’s hand back down, “I’m just saying you should move over.” He pulled out a business card from his pocket and slid it over, “But if you’re so insistent on leaving, please feel free to give me a call. My name is Yuuki Miyoshi.”  


* * *

Spite is what kept him at the wedding after his run in with Miyoshi. After being treated so snippily, there was no way he going to just roll over like a dog and submit. He’d done that enough while they were dating, and like hell was he going to do it post- _ **breakup**_.

Instead of being the bigger man and confronting Miyoshi, he did the next best thing - he avoided him. He nursed his drinks (and there were quite a few) as long as he could so he wouldn’t have to return to the bar as often, and even when he did he avoided eye contact if Miyoshi happened to be there. Luckily they had been placed at different tables.

He really should have left, he was probably dragging the mood down, but he had to prove to Miyoshi that he wasn’t affected. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Just after the second course of dinner, his head started to pound and his nerves felt frayed around the edges. Part of him wanted another, stronger drink, but his stomach reminded him that would be a bad idea since there wasn’t nearly enough food in his stomach.

Still, he walked back up to the bar and placed his money on the table, “Golden Bats and matches, please.”

Sakuma clutched the pack and matches in his hand as he stepped outside of the hotel. He was just about to start unwrapping it when someone spoke next to him.

“Didn’t you quit smoking?”

He whipped his head around, hoping he hadn’t just walked into the wrong situation, and actually felt relieved when he saw Tazaki, Jitsui, and Hatano standing there with their own cigarettes lit.

“Yeah, I did…” he muttered, returning to the task at hand, “I just really need one right now. These are weak anyway.”

“You could have just asked for one,” Jitsui said as he threw his butt on the ground, stomping it out, “Miyoshi would be scandalized him he knew what brand that was.”

“Well Miyoshi’s not here,” he put the cigarette in his mouth and fumbled with the matches, only stopping when Tazaki offered him a lighter, “Thanks.”

“He’ll still know, he’s probably going to smell it on you when you come back in,” Hatano rolled his eyes, “then that’ll be another reason for him to bring up ‘that bastard, the Lieutenant’.”

“With the amount Miyoshi smokes, I’m surprised he can smell anything period,” he exhaled smoke through his nose, “and what do you mean another reason to talk about me?”

“He never stops, it’s like he always has to bring something up. I think that’s just his way of pining, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“Pining, huh? I doubt it.” Sakuma wished that was the case, he really did. Miyoshi had been the one to end things and there was no way he wanted what they used to have back. It was especially true if he couldn’t even be bothered to use Sakuma’s name.

Jitsui was the first to head in, already finished with his smoke, and Hatano quickly followed after. Tazaki stayed outside for a bit to make polite small talk, but left as Sakuma was starting his _second_ cigarette in less than half an hour.

It was too quiet.

* * *

Sakuma buried his face into Miyoshi’s neck as he flopped forward, sweaty and satiated. He felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as Miyoshi panted against his ear and traced his fingernails down his shoulderblades.

After a while, Miyoshi pushed at his shoulder, “Move, you’re too heavy.”

He groaned as he rolled off and onto his side before reaching into the bedside table next to him to grab the pack of cigarettes he left there. From the other side of the bed, he could hear Miyoshi mirroring his actions. He heard the flick of the lighter and leaned up so Miyoshi could light his as well.

Smoke lingered in the air, still visible under the low light. He flicked into the ashtray as Miyoshi’s foot trailed against his leg.

“I think I’m going to quit smoking,” Sakuma burst out eventually, snuffing out the half that was left.

“Oh? What brought this on?”

“It just seems like a good idea. I mean we’re both getting old—” Miyoshi gave him a pointed look and he quickly corrected himself, “ _I’m_ getting older. I probably should be evaluating my life a little bit more.”

“If you really think that’s best,” Miyoshi brought his cigarette up to his mouth, “You’re on your own though.”

Sakuma didn’t really know what to say to that, because he knew he couldn’t really force Miyoshi into anything. Still he gently plucked the cigarette from his mouth and put it in the ashtray, replacing it with his mouth and tongue before any protesting could start. “One more round, Miyoshi,” he mumbled as he rolled back on top of him.

“Well, if you’re going to insist.”

Miyoshi still didn’t quit, but he managed to get down from a pack and half a day to just a pack. Sakuma easily accepted that, because at least he tried.  


* * *

Sakuma looked at the half smoked cigarette in his hand. He tossed it to the ground and stomped it out. The rest of the pack went straight into the trash after that.

Miyoshi had won that battle and he wasn’t even there to fight it.

It was still easy to keep to himself for the rest of the wedding. Since Miyoshi was the best man, he seemed preoccupied with whatever duties Kaminaga had bestowed upon him. He just had to remind himself that by the end of the night he would be able to get away and probably would never have to see Miyoshi again.

All in all, it was going pretty well and he was finally starting to let his guard down, because there was only a half an hour left until he could go home. As the ceremony wound down, he smugly thought to himself that he finally had the upper hand.

And then he locked himself in the bathroom stall.

It wasn’t like the lock was broken, it just wouldn’t move. Upon further inspection it looked like the door was just barely off its hinges, which meant the latch was wedged in awkwardly. He tried holding the door open while jimmying the lock, but he just couldn’t get the right angle while he was bent halfway over.

He thought about pulling his cell phone out to call someone, anyone for help. Before he could do so though, he heard the main door to the bathroom open.

It was embarrassing but he still called out, “Hey! Something’s wrong with the door, can you help me out?”

There was a moment of silence followed by, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Oh shit. Oh _shit_ , it was Miyoshi. He couldn’t even take it back at that point. He just sighed, “Now isn’t the time for comments, Miyoshi.”

“You don’t have any right to use my name without an honorific anymore,” he sounded closer, so he must have walked up to the door, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. Something’s up with the door so the lock is wedged.”

“Right, sure.”

“Will you just help me, or what? Hold the bottom of the door up so I can fix the lock.”

Miyoshi let out an exasperated noise and probably pulled a face, but Sakuma still saw his fingers reach out from the bottom of the stall door, “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

With Miyoshi holding up the door, he was finally able to pull the lock out of place. The door swung open when Miyoshi stepped away.

They looked at each other and then looked away. Miyoshi looked a little disheveled and there was a wine stain trailing down his sleeve.

“Thanks,” Sakuma muttered, “What happened?”

“Someone knocked into me at the bar.” Miyoshi grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and made his way over to the sink. He wet them and started blotting.

“You’re supposed to use club soda, or salt.”

“Water works the same way.”

“You know it doesn’t.”

“I was going to throw this shirt out anyway.”

There really wasn’t much of a point in arguing, so Sakuma just washed his own hands. As he watched Miyoshi helplessly blot at the stain, though, he felt some kind of rush wash over him. “Give me that,” he took the paper towels from Miyoshi, “honestly, how have you survived this long as an adult. We’re taking are of this the right away.” He tossed the towels in the trash and took Miyoshi’s hand to lead him out of the bathroom.

“Let go of me!”

“All you’re going to do is complain about the stain setting, let me save you the trouble.” He grabbed a salt shaker and a napkin off one of the tables as they passed before coming up on the bar. He let go of Miyoshi’s hand as he leaned towards the bartender, “Can you get me a cup of club soda?”

Miyoshi put on a show as he huffed and sat a stool, “I told you I had it handled, you don’t have to make a scene.”

“You can barely run a load of laundry, you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I don’t _need_ to use the washing machine, most of my clothes are dry clean only.”

“That doesn’t excuse not having basic skills, you’re an adult, for godssake.” He poured some of the soda onto the napkin and shook the salt over it, then he grabbed Miyoshi’s arm, “Hold still.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Miyoshi tried to pull his arm away, sounding legitimately offended, “You have no right to say that to me!”

Something about the tone made him pause. His eyes met Miyoshi’s, expecting fire and brimstone rage that he normally reserved for the courtroom when his usual tactics didn’t work. Instead he found something else, something disconnected and sad that reached deep into his gut and held it tight.

He let go of Miyoshi’s arm and dropped the napkin onto the bar, “What happened to us?”

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’? You know what it was and you left, that was your choice.”  


* * *

“I’m sick of this!” Sakuma yelled, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m tired of you treating me like an idiot or like my choice of career is inferior to what you do!”

“Oh? Really? That’s shocking to hear out of the blue, it would have been nice to know you were _so upset_.”

“There is is again! You have no respect for me.”

“How dare you say that? After everything I’ve done for you, I thought maybe—”

“What _you’ve_ done for me? What exactly have you done for me lately, Miyoshi, I can’t seem to recall.”

It was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it was. Obviously Miyoshi had done things for him, they did things for each other - that’s what being a couple meant. Just because Miyoshi had his own Miyoshi way of doing things it didn’t mean that he didn’t try. But he’d just been so angry that he didn’t think and it came out of his mouth before he could think.

If tensions hadn’t been so high, he might have even took it back.

Instead Miyoshi’s mouth went into a tight line, he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Then he let his face return to neutrality, “Well, fine. If that’s the way you feel then you might as well leave. I want your things gone by tomorrow morning.”

“Wait, Miyoshi.”

“The linens for the second bedroom are in the closet. Good luck, Lieutenant.”  


* * *

Sakuma plopped himself down on a stool, “I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay, maybe I did in that moment. I was upset.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Miyoshi, please.”

Miyoshi’s face changed a little, giving Sakuma one of those small, intimate peeks that only he ever got to see. It showed him the man he was before Yuuki adopted him, maybe even the man he could have been, but he was glad it was something that only Sakuma could see. “I wanted to call, I just couldn’t do it.”

“Yeah, same.”

“I heard Hatano’s been telling everyone I’m pining, don’t tell him I know.”

“He might have said something to that effect,” he laughed a bit, “but we know _you_ don’t pine.”

“Well, of course. I just vocalize.”

“Of course.”

Miyoshi toyed with the corner of the napkin, “I’m really glad you’re here. I did miss you.”

“Me too.” He took pushed the napkin away and brushed their fingers together, “Hey, Miyoshi…”

“Yes, Sakuma-san?”

Kissing Miyoshi came easily and made him feel nostalgic. He still tasted the same way, a mix of Seven Stars cigarettes, top-shelf scotch, and something unique. Before kissing Miyoshi he thought those romantic ideas were kind of silly, but he suddenly realized how much he missed it.

Miyoshi broke away, arching an eyebrow, “I thought you quit smoking.”

“It was barely two cigarettes.”

“Please tell me they weren’t that cheap brand.”

“Well…”

Miyoshi rolled his eyes, “You’re a mess without me.”

“I guess I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it! Thank Christ. Hey there @sajou-rihito - I finally have your gift. I feel a little bad, since apparently you don’t really read fic, but unfortunately this is the only kind of work I can really do with the means at hand. I was originally going to do something totally different, but yeah this happened. I hope you enjoy it at least a little.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a special AO3 exclusive extra: 
> 
> From a few feet away, Kaminaga threw his arms in the air, “Finally! I thought this was never going to happen.” 
> 
> Odagiri shook his head, “I was sure he caught on when I brought him over to the bar.” 
> 
> “It’s Sakuma-san, he’s too dense for that,” Hatano scoffed, sipping his drink, “At least we didn’t have to resort to locking them in the hotel room.”
> 
> “Please, we know what would have turned into a mess,” Amari answered, “I still think we should have gone with Jitsui’s idea.” 
> 
> “The only issue would have been getting Sakuma-san to actually show up, he always complains about getting to Niichome,” Jitsui tuned to Fukumoto, “don’t you agree?” 
> 
> Fukumoto nodded, “We still could have figured something out sooner.” 
> 
> “Either way, gentlemen,” Tazaki smirked, “I think we can safely say ‘mission accomplished’.” 
> 
> “Mission accomplished,” they all said as they clinked their glasses together.


End file.
